witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of important dates and events in The Witcher saga and game. 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and friend of Geralt, is born 1173 * Yennefer of Vengerberg is born 1216 * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother is born 1234 * Peter Evertsen is born 1235 * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment * Pavetta, Reogner's daughter and Ciri's mother is born 1239 * the beginning of the Northern Wars * Houvenaghel is born 1250 * Roegner of Ebbing dies * the short story "A Question of Price" takes place * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married 1251 * Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra 1262 * the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms * Battle of Marnadal * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians. * Battle of Sodden Hill 1268 * first outbreak of plague * Battle of Brenna takes place * Nilfgaard Wars end * Peace of Cintra, a treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed * Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found 1270 * date given in the introduction to the game. It is incorrect, the actual date is 1273 1272 * second outbreak of the Catriona plague * beginning of the witch hunts 1273 * The Witcher computer game takes place (incorrectly given as 1270 within the game itself) * Battle at Kaer Morhen between the witchers and Salamandra * Destruction of Salamandra and its most prominent members: Azar Javed, the Professor and Savolla * Battle of Vizima between the Order of the Flaming Rose, Scoia'tael and Temerian royalists * Re-transformation Adda the White into a striga followed either by her cure or her death at the hand of Geralt of Rivia * Death of Jacques de Aldersberg, the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose and the de facto real Salamandra leader Order Path * Siegfried of Denesle appointed Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose * death of Yaevinn at the hand of Geralt of Rivia Scoia'tael Path * death of Siegfried of Denesle at the hand of Geralt of Rivia 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer 1294 * Third outbreak of plague End of the XIII century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen dies at Winneburg * Houvenaghel dies * Jan Calveit becomes emperor of Nilfgaard 1309 * Start of the War of the Unicorns 1318 * End of the War of the Unicorns 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumoured to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the academy Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies Category:History de:Geschichte (Chronik) pl:Historia